Instruments of the Sirens
|eagainst = }} The are quest items from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. These eight instruments hold the power to wake the Wind Fish from his slumber; however, they are guarded by eight respective Nightmares in the eight dungeons of Koholint Island. When all eight have been retrieved, Link must play the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" before the Wind Fish's Egg in order to enter it, and once again to wake the Wind Fish. Instruments Full Moon Cello The Full Moon Cello is guarded by Moldorm, the Nightmare of Tail Cave. Conch Horn The Conch Horn is guarded by Genie, the Nightmare of Bottle Grotto. Sea Lily's Bell The Sea Lily's Bell is guarded by Slime Eyes, the Nightmare of Key Cavern. Surf Harp The Surf Harp is guarded by Angler Fish, the Nightmare of Angler's Tunnel. Wind Marimba The Wind Marimba is guarded by Slime Eel, the Nightmare of Catfish's Maw. Coral Triangle The Coral Triangle is guarded by Façade, the Nightmare of Face Shrine. Organ of Evening Calm The Organ of Evening Calm is guarded by Evil Eagle, the Nightmare of Eagle's Tower. Thunder Drum The Thunder Drum is guarded by Hot Head, the Nightmare of Turtle Rock. Hyrule Warriors/Legends ''Hyrule Warriors'' series The Sea Lily's Bell appears under the name Sea Lily Bell as the default weapon used by Marin as part of her Bell moveset. Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] The eight Instruments of the Sirens also appear as Item Cards on the Koholint Island DLC Adventure Mode map. They are primarily used to dispel Nightmares from a square and to activate Siren Powers unique to each instrument. Using each instrument fills the Wind Fish's Egg counter and like ''Link's Awakening the ultimate goal of the Koholint Island map is to use all eight instruments to awaken the Wind Fish. Siren Powers * Full Moon Cello - Use this on the Search screen to fill the Special Attack gauge. * Conch Horn - Use this on the Search screen to temporarily reduce damage taken. * Sea Lily Bell - Use this on the Search screen to fill the Magic gauge. * Surf Harp - Use this on the Search screen to temporarily increase Experience earned. * Wind Marimba - Use this on the Search screen to temporarily increase Rupees gained. * Coral Triangle - Use this on the Search screen to temporarily increase the amount of Food found. * Organ of Evening Calm - Use this on the Search screen to temporarily increase material drop rate. * Thunder Drum - Use this on the Search screen to temporarily increase the weapon drop rate. Gallery File:Marin Bell (Hyrule Warriors).png|Promotional Render of Marin wielding the Sea Lily's Bell from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends See also * Boss Remains * Elements * Essences of Nature * Essences of Time * Item Cards * Pendants of Virtue * Pure Metals * Sacred Flames * Six Medallions * Song of the Hero * Spiritual Stones es:Instrumentos de las Sirenas Category:Instruments Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening quest items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Harps Category:Bells